survivor_zfandomcom-20200215-history
Companions
What is a Survivor or a Companion? Survivors and Companions are helpful in all player-controlled fights. Their card is green. * 'Companion' refers to human or animal NPCs. * 'Survivor' is specific to human NPCs. Do Companions Consume Food and Water? Each time a player enters an encounter, the companions that are with the player (backpack or out) will consume a certain amount of food and water as well: * Every survivor consumes 0.1 food and water. * Guard Dog Lvl 4 and Guard Dog Lvl 5 each consumes random amount, of AT LEAST 1.0 food and water. * Horse is a vehicle, therefore it does not consume food and water. Vehicles do not attack and can not be attacked. Companions in a stronghold will use up to 1.0 food each day they are in the stronghold. Companions in a safehouse do not consume food and water. What Do Companions Do? * Companions can be used/included in fights. See "Combat with Companions" section. ** Companions may die in fights. See "Healing Companions" section * Carry items. ** Each survivor provides a different (not random) number of inventory slots. * Hold and defend strongholds when placed in a stronghold. Should a stronghold be (successfully?) raided by another player, the companion will run away and be found later. However, there's a low chance that the companion will die from the siege. * Use up food and water. See "Do You Have To Feed Companions?" section. Combat With Companions In order for a companion to participate in combat, they must not be in the brown inventory row. Any other lane will include them in combat. * A companion's placement in the inventory affects their effectiveness and vulnerability. ** In your hands, they are used as your combat attack. ** To remove a companion from combat entirely, place them in the lower brown inventory row. This way they will neither deal or receive damage. ** Companions are more effective yet vulnerable in upper rows. * Colored rows (see image "Inventory Rows" on the right) ** Red, row with Manton, is the most effective yet vulnerable row. ** Blue, row with Dave, is not as effective but not as dangerous as the red row. The blue row is usually reserved for armor, but survivors can use it. ** Green, row with Haiden, is where they will deal damage, but take hits the least. ** Brown, row with Gabby, is safe and excluded in combat. Survivors will neither deal or receive damage. * Some survivors are more skilled with their weapon, thus their damage stats with that weapon are different. ** Example, Dave can attack twice with his Cricket Bat per one round instead of the usual once. *** Not all stats are good; Jim uses a Machete, but he only attacks once instead of twice. * Survivors shoot without reloading. * Survivors do not use your ammo when using their favorite weapon, but if you give them another weapon, they will consume your ammo. * If you place a companion in the hands, they will attack twice per one combat round. ** '---WARNING--- COMPANIONS ARE MOST VULNERABLE IN THE RED ROW.' ** Companions have stats and their stats will add onto your character's stats. ** Companions always attack first. If a companion is placed in your hand, they will attack twice; first, they attack; second, you attack with the weapon in your hands, which is the companion. This second attack can increase your bonus modifier should you land a kill. *** Example: Manton's favorite weapon is his machete, which attacks a single target up to 5 times. When he is equipped in a hand, he will attack first, then when it's your turn, Manton will attack up to 5 times again. *** ADVANCED TIP: When you equip yourself with a survivor who wields a gun, you will never have to reload. It is possible to equip two companions with two large weapons. Equipping Survivors * Equip Survivors by opening their NPC profile and then dragging a weapon onto them. The new weapon will unequip the previous weapon they have and dropping it into your inventory (except their default weapons). ** Survivors will lose their special attack with a different weapon. Equipping companions with the same weapon as their default weapon(s) will not be the same as their default weapon(s). *** To return their default weapon(s) and special attack, you will need to equip a single-use weapon (such as a Hand Grenade or Molotov Cocktail) and fight. They will use it, then automatically equip their default weapon(s) and their special attack. Healing Companions ) -> Yellow (Horse) -> Orange (Jim) -> DYING Red (Hunting Bow) ]] Companions will die (NO WAY TO COME BACK) should their HP go beyond red. Pay attention to their background color ranging from green (healthy) to red (dying) and try to stay above orange all the time. Some companions will never go above a certain health, see Guard Dog. Companions heal over time like the player does, but at a slower rate. Given that a player heals 1 health per hour, this would mean that the allies will be healing less than 1 health per hour. However, this is difficult to keep track of due to not being able to see companions health in numbers but in coloration scales only. Just like the player, they also benefit from healing items * Healing items: Vitamins, Antibiotics, First Aid Kit, and Sterile Suture Kit. However, unlike the player, they can be healed with just Vitamins (a 1 health heal item to the player) from yellow to green. To use an item to heal the companion: * Have the healing item(s) in your inventory. * Click on the companions picture to bring up their equipment. * Click the "Heal Survivor" button. NOTE: If you have more than one healing item, the companions will use the one that heals the most first. How to Get Them * Holding a stronghold - Put traps, fortifications and supplies (at least 70) into a claimed location. See Gomez or Luke. ** 14 days for first survivor to come, and more random survivors will follow as days go by. * Randomly Looting - See Manton * Location Type Encounter - See Dave or Jim and Van. * Special Events - See Keegan, or Thaddeus. * Crafting - See Guard Dog Lv4 List of Companions Human Companions * Aaron * Adrian * Aiden * Alex * Amor * Amy * Andre * Arthur * Avery * Barbara * Becky * Ben * Catfish * Christina * Damian * Dani * Dave * David * Dennis * Ethan * Fenandez * Francis * Frazer * Gabby * Geno * George * Gerard * Gomez * Grady * Haiden * Henry * Hunter * Ilie * Irish * Jackie * Jake * Jess * Jim * Joe * Johan * John * Jon * Josh, Josh * Kaori * Keegan * Kelly * Kim * Lewis * Lindsay * Loc * Luke * Manton * Margo * Mark, Mark, Mark * Mary * Merle * Mike * Mystique * Nate * Omar * Pac * Pauline * Petra * PJ * Rebecca * Ryan * Sally * Shane * Simon * Spike * Steve * Thaddeus * Tony * Tyler * Unknown * Van * Vic * Vicki * Victor * Vinnie * Wade * Wendi * Yardley * Zach Animal Companions * Guard Dog Lv5 * Guard Dog Lv4 ** Both of them consume 1 day of food every search. Be wary when bringing them out for scavenging. Category:Companions